


SPN Gets Kinky 2020

by kestra_troi



Series: My Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Jack Kline, Breastfeeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Clothed Sex, Confused Jack Kline, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Dialogue Heavy, Dry Humping, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, First Time, Gay Sex, Jack Kline Has a Soul, M/M, Male Lactation, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Milking, Multi, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Nonverbal Communication, Omega Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Post-Hunt (Supernatural), Rimming, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Soulmates Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jack Kline, Top Sam Winchester, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: This is where my Kinktober 2020 fics for SPN will live.Chp 1: DAY 5 LACTATION (Wincest & Jack)Chp 2: DAY 11 SPITROASTING (Winkline)Chp 3: NOV 1st BONUS FICLET (Wincest)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948558
Kudos: 106





	1. The Reluctant Milkman

Like most mornings, Sam sat at the kitchen table, head buried in his tablet supposedly doing research. Dean dropped down across from his brother with his sandwich and the Sam-approved, non-alcoholic lemonade he was drinking these days like he was a goddamn kindergartener. He took a few bites and then looked towards the doorway as he heard a shuffling footstep that could only belong to Jack. And a moment later Jack walked into the kitchen. 

“Hey, kiddo, you hungry?” Dean asked, momentarily putting his food down. He wiped his hands against each other.

Jack shook his head. “I’m just getting a drink.”

Eyes still trained on his screen, Sam unsubtly kicked his brother’s leg under the table. Dean winced and stared hard at his brother. Over the rim of his tablet Sam raised his eyes and quirked his eyebrow, nodding his head towards Jack. Dean sighed. He pushed away his plate and got to his feet. “Hey, kid, Sam and I have been thinking…”

“Yeah?” Jack stood with an empty glass in one hand and the carton of milk in the other, waiting to get some marching orders like an eager puppy. 

Dean blushed but tried to hide it by clearing his throat. He strode over to Jack and nabbed the milk, closing the spout and putting it back in the refrigerator. “Sam thinks—“ Behind them Sam cleared his throat. Dean rolled his eyes and started over, “ _ We _ think that maybe you should be drinking something else.”

“Like beer?” Jack perked up at the thought of being that much of an adult. 

“ _ No _ ,” Sam and Dean said in unison. Jack deflated a little. He looked to Sam who was still on his tablet, then returned to blinking blankly at Dean. Waiting. Dean scratched awkwardly at the back of his head. He swallowed, nervously. He opened his mouth to say something, but no coherent sounds came out. He sputtered and mumbled a bit, rambling wordlessly. Luckily, Sam cut in again, “Dean!”

“Breast milk,” Dean declared, in a rush. He half turned towards his brother ready to give some epic stink eye, but Sam wasn’t looking his way. On purpose. Slowly, Dean spun back around to Jack. 

“Breast milk? Isn’t that just…?” Jack pointed towards the fridge indicating the carton Dean had just put back.

“Yeah, but no.” Dean shook his head. “See, when people are born they’re babies.”

“Yeah,” Jack agreed, questioningly. 

“And typically you can’t feed a baby regular food like cow milk or you know anything so we uh, use breast milk,” Dean explained. 

“Oh. Okay. Where do you get breast milk from?”

“Usually the, uh, the mother,” Dean replied, aware of how touchy the subject was for the kid. Jack’s normally open face, closed just a bit, sadness radiating off his soft features. Dean glanced away and steamrolled on, “Me and Sam have kinda dropped the ball on this given everything, but, uh, we think a growing boy like you should be having...the stuff.”

“Breast milk?” Jack tilted his head in confusion.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. He pointedly didn’t meet Jack’s gaze. 

“But if mothers make it and mine is—“

“Men can do it, too,” Sam supplied from the table. Dean glared over his shoulder at his pushy little brother. Sam shrugged. “Sometimes.”

“Anyway,” Dean drawled. “We were wondering if that’d be okay with you? Breastfeeding. For awhile.”

“For how long?”

Dean opened his mouth to answer, but Sam beat him to it. “As long as you like. If you want to, that is.”

Jack scrunched his face, absorbing all this new information. “Does it taste good?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied. He closed his tablet and quickly joined the two by the fridge. “It’s packed with all sorts of important vitamins and minerals and sugar too. Very tasty.”

“Can I try it, first?” Jack asked. “Before I decide?”

“I don’t know,” Sam said, clapping his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Can he, Dean?”

Dean shot Sam serious screw-you vibes. He looked at Jack’s expectant face and flushed, ducking his head. “Fine,” he grumbled, stomping back over to the kitchen table. He plunked onto the edge of the table and studiously stared at the floor. He lifted up his shirts while Sam and Jack watched, revealing his plump breasts with all the panache of an overworked housewife. “Have at it, kid.”

Jack stared at Dean’s chest, head once again tilted to the side, looking adorably confused. Sam met his brother’s eyes and nodded slightly in approval. Dean softened a little. He hiked his shirts up and stuffed them under his armpits then raised his arms out to Jack. “Come on, kid. Let’s give it a go.”

Reassured, Jack stepped over to Dean, only once glancing back towards Sam who gave him his softest, most loving smile and nod. Jack smiled. Dean spread his legs and Jack went between them, but then looked a little lost. “What now?”

“Seriously?”

“You have to suckle,” Sam interjected. He came over to Dean’s side and faced their son. “His tits.” 

Sam pointed. Exasperated, Dean huffed and turned his head refusing to acknowledge the situation. Sam continued,” They’re full of breast milk and he needs you to suck it all out.”

“I  _ need _ ?” Dean raised his eyebrows at his brother, meeting stare for stare. Sam hit him with the puppy dog look and like always Dean relented. Tenderly, he reached out and cupped the back of Jack’s head. 

“Just use your lips,” Dean directed. “Like when you eat a sucker. No teeth.”

With a little more understanding, Jack let Dean pull him forward and down so that his mouth hovered over Dean’s darkened, enlarged nipples. “Just be gentle, kid,” Dean whispered encouragingly.

Jack nodded as best he could given the awkward angle. Tentatively he flicked his tongue along the peak. Dean gasped. Sam had a hand on his shoulder in an instant. “I’m good,” Dean assures them both. “Just sensitive.”

“Keep going, Jack,” Sam prompted, staring at where his brother and their son were about to be joined. He licked his lips, his cock twitching in anticipation. 

Glancing between his human fathers, Jack lowered his mouth and wrapped his lips around the protruding teat. Dean shivered. Sam squeezed his shoulder over and over to keep Dean grounded watching intently as Jack took his first mouthful of breast milk. Dean sighed in relief. Melting a bit as Jack applied more suction. Sam immediately grabbed the back of his neck and held him upright, thumbing his pulse point. 

After another drag, Jack pulled off. “It is sweet,” he replied with a big, excited smile. “I like it.”

“Good,” Sam affirmed, a happy smile of his own breaking out over his features. “That’s real good, Jack.”

“Ke-ep, keep it up, kid,” Dean muttered, a fresh blush spreading over his cheeks. He arched his back urging Jack towards his tit. Now in the know, Jack latched on right away. Dean gulped, his body going slack, but also alert at the same time. He felt his cock hardening in his jeans as every tug on his nipple sent sparks down to his crotch. Just like Sam said they would. Dean turned to his brother, his eyes briefly flashing golden.

In response, Sam’s eyes flashed red. Sam, as silently as he could, placed a kiss in the middle of Dean’s forehead. Dean casually dropped his hand and snuck in a quick grope of his brother’s bulge. Sam huffed, but didn’t say anything. He could allow a little liberty now that Dean was being so wonderfully compliant. It had been a long battle getting his brother to this point of actually breastfeeding their son, but the joy on Jack’s face and the blissful arousal on Dean’s proved it had all been worth it.

A moment of silence fell as Sam watched Jack nurse. 

Dean shuddered. He clutched the edge of the table in a way that told Sam that Jack was using his tongue now. “How’s it going there, Jack?”

“I think he’s empty,” Jack said under his breath, sounding a tad heartbroken.

Sam jerked his head to the left. “He’s got another tit, Jack,” he prodded softly. “That side needs milking too.”

Jack grinned. “Great!”

Without an ounce of hesitation, Jack latched onto Dean’s other nipple. Dean tensed all over again as Jack drank down every drop he could wring from his full breast. Tears stood in his eyes, since his chest was so sensitive, but Dean closed his eyes and breathed through it. He hadn’t been this hard in years. 

In no time, Jack drank him dry. 

Once he realized he had gotten all there was, Jack stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “It’s all gone.”

“Don’t worry,” Sam said, with a knowing grin. He clapped Jack on the shoulder. “There will be plenty more by tomorrow.”

“Really?” Jack looked to Dean for confirmation.

“Oh yeah, kid,” Dean quipped, with a sarcastic nod. “I’m an all you can drink buffet.”

“Cool,” Jack replied, smiling as bright as the sun. He patted his stomach. “I feel full.”

“That’s good, Jack. That’s really good.” Sam scanned his brother and his cheeks flushed. He turned back to Jack. “Now why don’t you go back to your room for a bit and give Dean a chance to finish his lunch.”

“Oh, okay.” Jack shrugged and started heading out. Climbing the stairs, he turned back around and waved at the brothers. “Thanks, Dean. Sam.”

Sam nodded sagely. Jack took a hard right towards his room and Sam abruptly moved around his brother’s knee to stand between his legs. Dean waited a second to make sure the kid was out of earshot. “Seriously?!” Dean growled. “Tomorrow, too? I thought we agreed this was a one-time deal?”

“No,” Sam countered. “You said it was a one time thing and then stormed out like the discussion was over.”

“Well it was,” Dean insisted. “And it is, so don’t even think—“

Whatever Dean was about to say disappeared the instant Sam put his fingers around his nipple, lightly tugging for any remaining drop. Dean shook, his back arching tightly, brushing his trapped erection against Sam’s leg. Sam caught the side of his face and held his head up. “Are you saying you won’t breastfeed our son?”

Dean swallowed. “Sammy…”

Sam pulled gradually on Dean’s nipple, tugging it further and twisting. Dean whined, red down to his chest as he humped Sam’s leg like a dog in heat. “Dean?”

“Sammy,” Dean pleaded. 

“You were such a good cow for us today,” Sam remarked, under his breath. 

Dean came right then, erupting in his jeans, ruining his briefs. His body clenched, feet lifting off the floor as his toes curled in his boots. This time he couldn’t hold back the tears. Sam immediately let go of his tit and wrapped his arms around him, cradling him. Dean tilted his face upwards and Sam placed soft, sweet kisses to his lips. “Sammy…”

“Dean…” As soothingly as possible Sam rubbed his brother’s back, ignoring his own erection. It could wait. Dean hugged him back until he finally caught his breath. Then he let his hands settle on Sam’s square hips. “So…”

“I’ll breastfeed him tomorrow,” Dean recited.

“And?” Sam prodded.

“And for as long as he likes,” Dean promised. 

A warm smile broke out on Sam’s face again one mixed with relief. “That’s good, Dean. That’s really good.”

“Don’t ever call me a cow again,” Dean groused. He had always resented that particular moniker slapped on men like him. 

Sam chuckled. “I promise,” Sam said, in a joking tone of voice. “As soon as you stop acting like one.”

Dean shoved his brother away and slid off the table, pissy and petulant. Sam laughed for the first time in a long time. Too long a time. Dean swallowed a smile and stomped around to the bench. He sat down to eat his sandwich again as aggressively as he could. As a cover. 

It turned out he did like breastfeeding. More than he had ever thought possible. And Sam has known it all along. The bastard.

Sam took his seat across from Dean and reopened his tablet. After a few minutes of peace Dean kicked Sam's shin under the table. “Bitch,” he grumbled, eyes lighting up golden yellow. He shifted in his seat, jizz cooling uncomfortably in his pants.

“Jerk,” Sam retorted, his eyes flashing back scarlet red.


	2. First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean help their son Jack to a few firsts.

Sam held open his brother’s pert cheeks and swiped his tongue along the crevice, laving affection on Dean’s lightly furred hole. “Jesus, Sammy,” Dean sighed. A shiver ran up his spine and he pushed back for more. 

On the other side of Dean, kneeling on the floor, was Jack. He scooted closer, following Dean’s movement as he continued sucking the older man’s cock the way Sam had shown him. He suckled the tip while pumping the base, giving the head a little twist when he had to pull off and breathe. “Am I doing okay?”

“Uh, yeah.” Dean opened his eyes and looked down at Jack’s sweet, upturned face. Jack’s lips were puffy from working him over for so long, cheeks flushed, but with that damn innocent smile. Dean blushed and licked his lips, grinning back at the kid with an awkward tilt to his head. “You’re doin’ great, kid. Keep it up.”

“Okay!” Jack beamed. He took a firmer hold of Dean’s cock and turned his face slightly askew. With curiosity in his every move, Jack lightly smacked Dean’s cock against his cheek like he had seen the guys in the porn do. 

Dean groaned, eyes rolling, as his stomach clenched, his body torn between thrusting into Jack’s grip and sticking his ass out towards his brother’s dexterous tongue. Jack gazed up at him and Dean offered the kid a shaky grin. Showing the kid his porn collection probably had been a mistake, but he still gave Jack the thumbs up. 

Smiling as brightly as the sun, Jack did it again, tapping Dean’s thick cock head all over his face and chasing his leaking slit with his tongue. “You taste like apples,” Jack murmured, sounding delightfully surprised.

“It's from all the pies,” Sam explained while plucking a hair off his lips. He stared up at his older brother with that judgmental look on his face. Dean chuckled and shrugged, embarrassed but unapologetic. Sam huffed and gave his rear end a smack. 

“ _ Dude _ ,” Dean hissed. Sam got to his feet, standing tall over his brother, one hand petting his flank while he used the other to grab a bottle of lube. Dean whined at the loss of his tongue, but quickly straightened up again, pushing his hips out to give Jack better access to his cock. Sam squirted a handful of lube onto his fingers and sneaked them up the crack of his brother’s ass. Dean gasped and shuddered. “Cold,” he complained. 

“Sorry,” Sam said with a tiny smirk, not at all sorry. Dean swallowed and tilted his head back. Sam got the message and leaned down to press soft, openmouthed kisses to his brother’s pink lips. Dean moaned as Sam gently worked his finger past his furled rim. 

Jack caught a string of precome on his tongue and savored the fruity flavor. “I think I like it,” he announced to his adoptive fathers. 

“That’s good, Jack,” Sam assured him, breaking the kiss first. Dean huffed in complaint. Sam shrugged at his demanding brother still working his finger into him. 

Aware that he wasn’t going to be getting any more kisses, Dean rolled his head upright and quipped, “Just wait, kid, it’ll get better.” Dean winked.

“Dean,” Sam huffed. 

“Whaat?” Dean gave Sam his best it-was-just-a-joke shrug and Sam fixed him back with his best I-can’t-believe-you frown. Dean rolled his eyes. He jumped when Sam brought his hand down on his ass again. “Alright, Jesus. I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Jack looked back and forth between his fathers in confusion.

“It won’t taste better, Jack,” Sam supplied while simultaneously pumping more lube onto his fingers. “When Dean comes it will probably be more bitter and you know thicker.”

“Oh. Okay.” Jack blinked as he processed the information. “So Dean saying it was going to taste better later was a joke.”

“Yeah, exactly,” Dean affirmed, looking to Sam.

“Yeah, exactly,” Sam echoed, but with different emphasis. He shoved two of his lubed fingers into his brother’s ass and Dean whined, one leg lifting off the ground at the sudden intrusion. Sam raised his brother’s face by the chin and declared, “I think you owe Jack something.” 

“Sammy, come on,” Dean complained. “Already said I was sorry.”

“I was thinking about something else,” Sam clarified. He brushed his thumb over his brother’s supple bottom lip then gazed meaningfully down at Jack who had resumed sucking Dean’s cock unaware of the brothers. 

When it clicked for him what Sam was suggesting, Dean groaned. “Sammy, come on,” he groused. 

“You wanted his first time to be good,” Sam reminded him. He leaned down and brushed his nose against his brother’s because he knew it drove Dean crazy to have his lips so close. Sam lowered his voice, whispering, “And who’s better at sucking dick, than you?”

*/*/*/*/*

The bedframe creaked with each of Sam’s thrusts as they came faster and harder than before. Dean whimpered, bobbing his head faster in response. Jack moaned, his head lolling on the edge of the headboard as one of his dad’s sucked his cock. “It feels...so  _ good _ ,” he gasped. 

“It gets better,” Sam promised, panting between every word. His hands tightened around his brother’s hips as he changed the angle of his thrusts again. 

Dean mewled, his body sagging as Sam hit his prostate perfectly. He pulled off Jack’s cock with a wet slurp and swallowed the drool that had been collecting at the corners of his mouth. “Jesus, Sammy!”

“Get back on his dick, Dean,” Sam ordered him. He pushed Dean back down with one hand. “Don’t stop until he comes.”

“I hate you so much,” Dean mumbled under his breath, without meaning a single word. He took Jack’s cock gingerly between his fingers. The kid wasn’t as thick as they were, but he did have length. Though Sam still held the size record for the Bunker of course. Dean flicked his tongue around the kid’s pink tip, tickling his glans before taking him back fully into his mouth.

Reclined against the headboard, Jack whined, squirming. “Something,” he sputtered. “Something’s happening.”

“Don’t fight it, Jack,” Sam suggested. “Just let it happen.”

“We got you, kid,” Dean reassured him, jerking the kid’s cock as he spoke. He focused on the tip with more gusto and tenderly fondled the kid’s nearly hairless nutsack. 

“I’m gonna--I’m gonna--”

“That’s it, Jack,” Sam prompted, slowing the roll of his hips. Dean groaned, redoubling his efforts on Jack’s throbbing cock. “Come for us. It’s alright.”

Lights flickered. Dean glanced around taking note of the electrical spasm when the kid’s testicles went taut. Jack’s eyes glowed golden yellow, a light shining through his skin as he grunted and tensed. With one final cry, Jack pumped his hips upward, thrusting against the back of Dean’s throat and unloaded.

Dean gagged and gulped, rapidly working to catch up with the kid’s release. Over and over he swallowed. He raised his eyes, quizzical, sneaking a breath as the kid continued to come. The lights brightened, buzzing with power, as Jack pushed them beyond their limits.

Then abruptly it all stopped. With a small whimper, Jack slouched boneless against the headboard, limbs loose and floppy. The lights returned to normal levels, his skin ceased to glow. 

Dean suckled the last weak spurt of come from the kid’s cock, then pulled off. He cleared his throat and wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. “Guess he was pretty backed up,” he joked, his voice ragged around the edges. 

“You okay, Jack?” Sam asked, full of concern.

Jack weakly nodded, his face still flushed. 

“Cool light show, kid,” Dean said. “Weird, but cool.”

“Dude, seriously?!”

“Relax, Sammy,” Dean shushed. He shoved his ass back onto his brother’s giant cock as a not so subtle reminder to get back to it. “Kid knows I don’t mean anything by it. Right, Junior?”

Again, Jack nodded weakly.

“See? Besides, I just made the kid bust his nut for the first time, I’m entitled,” Dean bragged. 

Sam brought his hand around his brother’s throat and squeezed lightly. Dean moaned. Sam whispered in his ear, “What did he taste like, Dean?”

“Like candy,” Dean blurted out, blushing red. Sam licked at his brother’s swollen lips, digging his tongue into the corners of his mouth. Dean groaned and opened his mouth wider for his brother, sticking his tongue out, so Sam could get a taste of their son. 


	3. Too Close: A Wincest Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hunt Sam and Dean get carnal in the Impala. Basic I know, but its a classic for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ficlet is kinda an apology to myself for not writing more SPN/wincest fics for Kinktober. Alas, the prompts were dominated by other fandoms which isn't a bad thing, but I did find myself wanting to write something wincest-y that wasn't dictated by prompts. And thus this ficlet was born. I hope you enjoy my little sex scene!

The Impala shuddered as the brothers slid inside and slammed their respective doors shut. They immediately fell into one another, ignoring all the little batters and bruises in the heated crash of lips and tongues and teeth. Dean carded his fingers through his brother’s long, sweaty locks, his dick throbbing in his jeans at the familiar silky feel. Sam groaned, one of his own hands reaching up to cup the side of his brother’s face. He thumbed his brother’s cheek and Dean hissed in pain. Before Sam could even ask, Dean cut him off insisting, “All good. Just a bruise.”

Sam nodded, his lips returning to his brother’s like a comet pulled towards the sun. Too close. Much too close. A milk run should never be this close. “We should—“

“Can’t,” Dean interjected, shaking his head as minutely as possible so he didn’t dislodge their lips. His hands already at work on his brother’s belt, his buttons, his zipper. Sam moaned into his brother’s mouth, his cock surging towards freedom as his brother touched him. Dean stroked his brother’s erection in his left hand, still holding him by the hair, still kissing him. Sam went where his brother led. “Need you, Sammy,” Dean murmured, his voice tinged with a desperation that made Sam blush.

Without pulling away from his brother’s supple and savage lips, but having to let go of his face, Sam groped for the glove compartment latch and pulled it open. Blindly digging through the papers and ids and prepackaged plastic silverware he found a crinkly square that squished under his fingers. He yanked that one out, possibly their last and held it up.

Opening his eyes, Dean nabbed the small packet of lube from his brother and tore the perforated edge apart with his teeth. He squirted most of the lube onto his brother’s shaft, Sam sharply inhaled and shivered at the sudden chill. “Save some,” Sam suggested.

“I got this,” Dean grumbled. He had to let go of his brother’s hair and rearrange his arms so that he could hold the lube packet away from his Baby while smearing the lube already spilt along his brother’s impressive cock from tip to base. Luckily he had guesstimated well. Got the whole thing wet. No easy feat. Especially not with Sam holding his face and kissing him senseless. “The door…”

“Yeah,” Sam panted. “Yeah, I got it.”

Big, warm hands fell away from Dean’s cool cheeks and he groaned softly under his breath at the loss. Sam dutifully pulled away, twisting around so he could open the car door he had slammed shut not five minutes before. He scooted over and pushed the car door as wide as possible so that it would stay open. 

While he was busy with that, Dean got to his knees on the seat. He jerked his belt open one handed and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs carefully using both his hands. He got them over the swell of his ass and then squeezed out the rest of the lube onto his fingers. He dabbed his rim and brushed the icy lube onto his hole though it made him suck air through his teeth. 

Once he got all the lube out he tossed the packet past his brother outside the car onto the wet grass. Sam gave him some bitch face for the littering, but Dean shrugged back at him aggressively. Sam bobbed his head in acknowledgment of their limited options and glanced out the windshield at the woods surrounding them. He took a step out of the car to give his brother space and Dean shifted around so that his ass was now directed towards his brother and his head towards his own door. 

Sam watched him move then ducked back down inside kneeling on the seat but keeping his feet on the soggy ground. “Won’t be enough,” he declared too late. 

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. “We’ll make do.”

“Dean—“

“I won’t break, Sammy,” Dean countered. “Now get it done. And make it good.”

Snorting, Sam slipped in behind his brother and raised his back to the roof of the car. Dean arched his back, raising his ass in the air, as Sam guided his cock to his hole. Dean clutched the seat tightly, biting his bottom lip. 

The burn was intense, the stretch...like nothing else Dean has ever known. Only Sam. Only his Sammy could do this to him. He would only ever allow his Sam to mount him like a bitch. The pain just made it better in the end. Sweeter. No one could drive him over the edge like his brother. The angle wasn’t great, but they’d find it eventually, together. 

Reaching into his displaced briefs Dean tugged at his wilted erection. Jaw set, teeth clenched. Sam slowly pressed forward and Dean breathed loudly through his nose. “Dean…”

One brisk nod and Dean dropped onto his belly, settling his chest against the seat. His Baby creaked as Sam adjusted his position too. With one knee on the very edge of the seat and his other leg stretched out behind him Sam grabbed the seat back for leverage while pushing Dean flat and resting his weight on top of him for balance. Dean sighed, pressed into the seat. His back will be sore come morning, but need won out. Lifting his hips off the seat, Dean pushed back on his brother’s cock, riding him as best he could. Sam stifled a whine, then got with the program and fucked into his brother’s too tight hole. 

The car rocked and bounced on her suspension. Sam moaned as he pushed and prodded the both of them towards release. Dean fondled his soft cock, gasping as Sam swiveled his hips and hit that place inside him that made everything light up with a thrill. The Impala echoed with their names, repeated over and over and over each other as they called to one another closer than brothers. More than lovers. Two pieces made whole. Joined as they always should have been.

“Dean?!”

“Almost!” Dean’s hand was a stunted blur on his cock, beating his meat in time to Sam’s powerful, pleasure sparking thrusts. Sam brought his other hand from behind the seat and his other leg into the car. He squirmed into a tighter position and put his full weight on his brother’s shoulders. He snapped his hips. 

Dean groaned, high in his throat. “Jesus,” he muttered, biting down on his arm to keep from squealing. Tomorrow was going to be a painkiller fueled day, but tonight was a different animal altogether. “Sam!”

His brother tightened around him and Sam buckled caught off guard by his own orgasm while Dean spurred into his briefs. Sam gripped the steering wheel and the seat before basically collapsing on top of his older brother. Dean let out a surprised oomph still pumping his trapped shaft despite being squished. 

In apology Sam licked at that spot just below his brother’s ear and Dean shook from blushing head to curled toe. He let go of his throbbing cock and just let the rest of his load erupt on its own as he snatched a handful of long silky curls and twisted his head around for a kiss so hungry he didn’t even mind the sting of teeth and chin and cheek. Sam whined into his brother’s mouth pumping his hips twice as he finished. “Dean?”

“Sammy,” he affirmed, reassuring his dumbass brother as their kisses softened and their breaths slowed. As one. Always one.


End file.
